Pontos Sepiid
- Everyday= - Climbing= }} |-|Dream = - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Misc = - Wriggler= }} |caption = | imagewidth = to 250 | title = Prince of Void | age = 7.44 Sweeps | screenname = titanicGlacier | style = | specibus = 2xPickkind | modus = Thaw | relations = Lusus: Apama | home = Underwater ice cave. | planet = Land of Tundra and Caves | like = Philosophy, Alchemy, fellow highbloods | hate = Heat, grammatical errors, lowboods }} Pontos Sepiid is a magnificent troll specimen. Pontos may hold an important role later in life, but he sees to it that this time is spent enriching his own mind. He often studies the lost art of Alchemy and reads ancient philosophical texts in his spare time. He sees the internet as a venue for testing his intellect by arguing with other trolls about trivial matters, seeing as he has thus far isolated himself physically. Apama, Pontos' lusus which resembles a giant cuttlefish, delivers slain land creatures as food since Pontos will not eat seafood. During his younger years Pontos would ride Apama from his cave dwellings back to civilized society, but these trips soon stopped when Pontos learned to read. Between hunting trips Apama now guards the entrance to the ice caves. His first name, Pontos, is believed to have been taken from the titan of the same name who was the first god of the sea. This may also relate to the first part of his internet handle, titanic, giving it a double meaning. His surname could be a misspelling of Sepiida, which is the taxon order of Cuttlefish. = Personality = Pontos tends to favor the highbloods and degrade the lower castes, but he does not hate easily. For as much as he is disgusted by lowbloods he holds a regard for life, which is generally kept to himself. He can be extremely opinionated as well, often reading too much into the actions or sayings of others, requiring everyone to be careful with their words. Pontos adores anything which he deems adorable. This includes all conventionally cute creatures but more broadly, all sea creatures. He sees gemstones as a way to increase his own appeal. ---- = Fetch Modus = Thaw Each item which is picked up is immediately frozen within the Captchalogue Cards. In time the item thaws and is thus ready for use. The time it takes to thaw is dependent on the size of the item taken, i.e. large items thaw slower. The thawing can be sped up by the use of heat. Holding the Captchalogue Card in question over a heat source exponentially speeds up the process. ---- = Strife Deck = x2IceAxekind There are no easily accessible landmasses near Pontos' ice cave, but he does make the occasional upward journey to enjoy the lunar glow. With no direct way to the surface, Pontos has taken to scaling frozen cliffs with the aid of his ice axes. Dull Ice Axes: Worn from use, these axeshttp://www.bedspring.co.uk/images/iceaxe.jpg have served Pontos well during his journeys topside. Sharp Ice Axes: Due to the increasingly apparent wear on his old axes, Pontos sent for a new sethttp://www.rei.com/media/yy/9d89cd5a-d3f3-4ced-8eba-dd4601e90066.jpg in the mail. They arrived the same day as SGRUB. Category:Trolls